Our Past
by BlueberryMint
Summary: Saya bingung mau tulis apa. Yang pasti, semoga pembaca suka
1. Chapter 1

Hai hai…. Ini fict pertama saya dengan mengambil beberapa part dari komik dan anime.

Maaf kalau aneh

m(_ _)m

Chapter 01

Malam ini udara di pantai terasa lumayan dingin. Pemandangan yang sunyi. Hanya ada suara deburan ombak dan langit malam yang dihiasi oleh ribuan bintang. Tidak ada suara orang - orang lagi karena hari sudah sangat larut. Namun ada satu orang di pantai itu. Ia duduk hanya beralaskan pasir pantai yang lembut sambil mengamati bintang - bintang. Orang itu hanya memakai celana panjang dan kemeja putih polos tipis meski udara saat itu dingin. Orang itu adalah Tao Ren. Ia sedang tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan masa lalunya sedangkan teman - temannya yang lain sudah tidur dengan pulas. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara yang memecahkan keheningan malam tersebut.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?", tanya seorang gadis mungil dengan baju tidur yang dihiasi renda - renda dan pita yang sederhana.

"Bukan urusanmu. Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di sini, Maiden?", sahut Ren dengan nada datar.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya tak bisa tidur. Boleh aku duduk disampingmu?", tanya Jeanne sambil tersenyum.

"Terserah kau saja.", jawab Ren singkat.

Jeanne duduk disamping Ren. Keduanya diam untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Maiden memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku... Terus memikirkan masa laluku"

Ren sempat menoleh ke arah Jeanne karena mendengar kata 'masa lalu', lalu kembali menatap langit.

"Orang - orang yang kubunuh dulu, pasti memiliki orang - orang yang disayanginya. Apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan dulu? Apa mereka mau memaafkanku?", tanya Jeanne pada Ren.

Ren hanya terdiam sambil terus menatap langit. Namun bukan berarti dia tidak mendengarkan cerita Jeanne. Ren menjadi ingat akan masa lalu nya sebelum ia bertemu dengan Yoh. "Kau sama denganku.", gumam Ren pelan.

"Ren? Tadi kau bilang apa?", tanya Jeanne.

"Ayahku telah menanamkan kebencian padaku sejak aku kecil. Aku hidup untuk menghancurkan segalanya. Hanya itu yang diajarkan oleh ayahku.", jelas Ren dengan tatapan kosong lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lautan. "Asakura Yoh. Aku bersyukur bertemu dengannya.", lanjut Ren. Kali ini, tatapannya berubah menjadi lembut.

Keduanya kembali terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku iri padamu. Kau menemukan orang yang bisa mengerti dirimu. Kau juga bisa merubah masa lalumu.", ujar Jeanne

"Masa lalu tidak bisa diubah. Sampai sekarangpun aku masih terbayang akan semua perbuatanku."

"Apa kau pernah diselimuti perasaan berasalah?", tanya Jeanne lagi.

"Ya. Salah satunya pada Nichrome.", jawab Ren singkat.

"Anatel yang kubunuh pun, pasti disayangi oleh orang - orang disekelilingnya.", ucap Jeanne dengan tatapan sedih.

Ren hanya melihat Jeanne yang duduk sambil mengumpatkan wajahnya di atas lutut.

"Tentu saja! Dan kau telah merebut orang yang paling berharga bagiku!", seru seseorang yg tidak mereka kenal. Ren dan Jeanne pun langsung bangkit dari tempatnya.

"Siapa kau?", tanya Ren

"Aku Anahol. Adik dari Anatel, lelaki yang pernah dibunuh oleh gadis ini!", jawabnya sambil menatap tajam ke arah Jeanne.

"Maaf.. Maafkan aku.", gumam Jeanne sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya.

Ren melihat Jeanne sesaat lalu kembali menatap Anahol. "Lalu sekarang apa yang kau mau?", tanya Ren sambil mengacungkan Houraiken milikknya.

"Aku kemari untuk mengambil nyawa gadis itu.", jawab Anahol sambil menyerang Jeanne yang masih terdiam secara tiba - tiba.

DHUAR!! Terdengar suara benturan yang sangat keras.

"Jangan menggangguku, bocah.", kata Anahol saat mengetahui serangannya tidak mengenai Jeanne.

Gerakan Ren yang cepat berhasil menyelamatkan Ren dari serangan cambuk Anahol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dasar bodoh?! Kalau kau ingin mati, jangan lakukan itu di depan mataku!", seru Ren pada Jeanne dengan nada yang sedikit membentak.

"Maaf.. Maafkan aku.", Jeanne masih terus bergumam.

"Cih! Kalau begitu biar aku yang menjadi lawanmu.", Kata Ren pada Anahol.

"Gadis itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!"

"Tentu saja ada!", jawab Ren sambil maju menyerang Anahol.

"Apa pedulimu terhadap gadis pembunuh itu?! Dia pun bisa saja membunuhmu kapan saja!"

"Maiden tidak akan berbuat seperti itu."

"Apa yang membuatmu berani mengatakan hal itu?!"

"Karena dia telah berubah! Dan dia adalah teman kami!"

"Ren...", ucap Jeanne sambil melihat ke arah mereka berdua. Air matanya tumpah karena terharu mendengar ucapan Ren.

"Rasakan ini, bocah!!", seru Anahol sambil menyerang Ren dengan bengis. Menyebabkan Houraiken milik Ren terpental jauh.

"Ren!", seru Jeanne.

"Cih. Bukan berarti aku akan kalah tanpa Houraiken milikku.", ujar Ren sambil menatap tajam Anahol.

Anahol melirik ke arah Jeanne lalu tersenyum. "Kau lengah!", teriak Anahol sambil mengarahkan cambuknya ke arah Jeanne.

"Maiden!!", teriak Ren.

Jeanne tetap terdiam. Ia tidak ingin menyerang balik Anahol karena telah membunuh kakaknya. Bahkan terbesit dipikirannya untuk membiarkan Anahol membunuhnya.

"Kena kau, Iron Maiden Jeanne.", ujar Anahol sambil menyunggingkan senyum kemenangannya.

Jeanne terus menutup matanya.

Mohon review nya

:D


	2. Chapter 2

Ini dia update saya yang terbaru.

Saya minta maaf lagi kalau masih ada salah dan bahkan mengulang kesalahan yang sama.

Maaf juga kalau ceritanya aneh..

m(_ _)m

Selamat membaca.

**SCENE 02**

CRASH!!

"Apa??!!" Anahol tersentak kaget.

"Kenapa aku tidak merasa sakit?" tanya Jeanne dalam hati. Lalu ia membuka matanya. Ia terkejut melihat sosok pria yang berlumuran darah melindungi dirinya dengan tangan kosong.

"REEEN!!" jerit Jeanne.

Cambuknya tepat mengenai perut bagian kiri Ren. Ia berhasil melindungi Jeanne dari serangan Anahol dengan mengorbankan dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah kubilang, jika ingin mati, jangan lakukan itu dihadapanku." ujar Ren sambil melepaskan cambuk Anahol. Nafasnya mulai tersengal - sengal.

"Apa kau mau mati demi melindungi pembunuh itu?" tanya Anahol.

"Kalau kau melakukannya, berarti kau juga seorang pembunuh." jawab Ren sinis.

"Kenapa kau bersikeras melindunginya?"

"Karena ia memiliki masa lalu yang sama denganku."

"Ren... Kenapa?" ujar Jeanne lirih.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Ayo kita lanjutkan pertarungan ini." ujar Ren.

"HAHAHAHAHA!! BISA APA KAU TANPA HOURAIKENMU ITU??! LAGIPULA KAU AKAN SEGERA MATI SETELAH TERKENA CAMBUKKU!!" balas Anahol sambil tertawa kencang.

"Huh. Aku adalah Tao Ren. Aku tak akan mati semudah ini hanya karena cam----" tiba-tiba Ren goyah dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Keringat mengucur deras dari tubuhnya. "Kenapa dengan tubuhku?" tanya Ren dengan suara yang mulai bergetar. Tubuhnya mulai terasa kesemutan dan nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal.

"Ren." Jeanne menghampiri Ren dan membopong Ren berdiri.

"Hahahahaha!! Sudah kubilang kan?! Kau akan segera mati setelah terkena cambukku!!" seru Anahol

"Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Ren. "Apa mungkin..."

"Racun." sela Jeanne. "Jadi cambuk itu kau lumuri racun?"

"Kau benar, Iron Maiden Jeanne." jawab Anahol sambil senyum menyeringai. "Dia hanya akan bisa bertahan paling lama satu jam. Itupun jika ia beruntung." lanjutnya.

"Cih! Aku tidak menyangka kalau cambuknya beracun." ujar Ren lemah.

"Ren, jangan berbicara dulu." ujar Jeanne lembut.

Jeanne melepaskan pegangannya pada Ren dan maju ke arah Anahol.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Maiden?" tanya Ren sambil memegangi lukanya yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

Maiden menoleh dan hanya melemparkan senyuman padanya, lalu kembali berjalan ke arah Anahol dengan tatapan mata yang serius.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Jeanne pada Anahol.

"Tukar nyawamu dengan penawar racun ini." jawab Anahol singkat sambil mengeluarkan botol kecil berisi cairan.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu." balas Jeanne sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Maiden?! Kau bisa mengalahkannya dengan memakai Shamash! Kenapa tidak kau lakukan?!" teriak Ren dari kejauhan.

"Ren, lebih baik kau istirahat." sahutnya sambil tersenyum. "Lagipula aku tak ingin menyerangnya. Kalau aku mengeluarkan Shamash, maka dia akan mati. Aku tak mau membunuhnya." lanjut Jeanne. Kali ini nadanya terdengar sedih. "Biarkan aku menolongmu, Ren." Jeanne kembali menatap Anahol. "Cepat bunuh aku dan berikan penawar racun itu pada Ren."

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerahkan nyawamu dari awal saja? Iron Maiden Jeanne. RASAKAN INI!!" balas Anahol sambil melancarkan serangannya.

MAAF KALAU ANEH……

____


	3. Chapter 3

Saya langsung memasukkan dua chapter sekaligus karena tiap chapternya terlalu sedikit bagi saya.

(Kalau begitu kenapa tidak digabung saja??)

Karena tadi sudah terlanjur.

Hehehe

**SCENE 03**

BRUK!!

Jeanne jatuh tersungkur. Darah bercecer di atas pasir pantai yang lembut. Menodai pasir yang berwarna coklat lembut itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan." ujar Jeanne sambil meneteskan air matanya. "Kenapa kau terus melindungiku? Kau bisa benar-benar mati jika terus begini. Kenapa? Ren.."

Ren kembali melindungi Jeanne dengan sisa tenaganya. Ia menjadi tameng dengan memeluk tubuh mungil Jeanne agar Anahol gagal membunuhnya.

"Tidak mungkin!! Seharusnya kau sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi!! Kenapa kau masih punya tenaga untuk melindungi pembunuh itu?!!" Anahol menjadi marah. Ia tidak percaya bahwa Ren masih bisa melakukan hal senekat itu.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa. Sudah kubilang kan? Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu." jawab Ren.

"Ren.. Kalau begini, aku tidak bisa memberikan penawar racun padamu. Kalau begini terus, kau bisa benar-benar mati.." ujar Jeanne lirih.

"Apa kau lupa, Maiden? Kita tidak sendirian. Jangan korbankan dirimu hanya demi aku yang payah ini." ujar Ren pelan. Tatapan dan ucapannya berubah menjadi lembut.

"Ren.." ujar Jeanne sambil memeluk tubuh Ren yang terkulai lemah.

"Ren benar. Kalian tidak sendiri. Ada kami bersama kalian." ujar seseorang dari kejauhan.

"Huh. Kalian telat. Jadi jangan berlagak." ujar Ren sambil menyunggingkan senyum khasnya.

"Yoh, Horo Horo, Faust, semuanya." ujar Jeanne.

"Yo!" sapa Yoh santai sambil tersenyum.

"Hei Ren, aku tak pernah membayangkan kau sampai babak belur demi seorang gadis. Kau naksir Maiden ya?" goda Horo Horo.

"Kauuu..!" muka Ren nampak sedikit memerah, sedangkan Jeanne hanya tersenyum melihat mereka.

"Ren yang sekarang lebih baik hati ya." tambah Chocolove iseng.

Kali ini muka Ren tampak benar-benar merah. "Akan kuhajar kalian saat aku pulih." geramnya. "Berhati-hatilah terhadap cambuknya. Gerakannya sangat ce...pa...t." tambah Ren sesaat sebelum ia pingsan. Jeanne tetap setia di samping Ren.

"Ya. Terima kasih Ren." kata Yoh sambil tersenyum. "Faust, tolong obati Ren segera. Horo Horo, tolong lindungi Ren, Maiden, dan Faust dengan perisai es mu."

"Tentu! Tak akan kubiarkan orang itu menembus perisaiku! Ayo kita mulai, Kororo!" sahut Horo Horo bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu tuan." ujar Ryu.

"Aku juga akan membantu." sela Chocolove.

"Jangan." sahut Yoh. "Keadaan Ren saat ini sangat kritis. Kita tidak bisa meminta bantuan Maiden karena hatinya sedang runtuh. Kalian berdua bantu Faust untuk menolong Ren." lanjutnya santai sambil tersenyum.

"Baik kalau itu mau tuan. Ayo, Chocolove!" ajak Ryu

"Tapi..." Chocolove nampak bingung. Ia ingin membantu Yoh. Namun juga ingin membantu Faust.

"Tidak apa - apa. Semuanya akan baik - baik saja." kata Yoh santai. "Lyserg, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mengatasi cambuknya."

"Serahkan masalah itu padaku dan Morphine." jawabnya sambil melakukan oversoul. Dan merekapun melanjutkan pertarungan.

Mohon reviewnya


	4. Chapter 4

Ini chapter terakhir saya.

Selamat membaca.

**SCENE 04**

"Faust, bagaimana kondisi Ren sekarang?" tanya Yoh saat ia dan Lyserg berhasil mengalahkan Anahol.

"Sudah jauh lebih baik. Untunglah ada Ryu dan Chocolove yang membantuku dengan furyoku mereka." jawabnya.

"Ayo kita kembali ke penginapan." ajak Yoh santai.

* * *

Yoh dan kawan-kawan beristirahat di ruang tengah. Sedangkan Jeanne masih menemani Ren yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Nona Jeanne sebaiknya istirahat. Biar aku yang menjaga Ren." kata Lyserg pelan.

"Tidak. Aku akan terus di sini sampai Ren sadar." jawab Jeanne sambil terus menggenggam tangan Ren.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah.. Aku tidak apa-apa Lyserg Diethel." jawab Jeanne sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Lyserg beranjak keluar dari kamar Ren.

* * *

"Ah Lyserg. Bagaimana keadaan mereka berdua?" tanya Yoh.

"Nona Jeanne tidak mau istirahat. Aku jadi khawatir." jawab Lyserg dengan muka yang cemas.

"Biarkan saja dia." sahut seseorang tiba - tiba.

"Nona Anna?" ujar Ryu.

"Tapi nona Jeanne tidak mau makan dan minum sebelum Ren sadar. Bisa-bisa ia jatuh sakit.", lanjut Lyserg.

"Gadis angkuh itu tidak selemah itu bukan? Biarkan saja dia. Akupun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika Yoh seperti itu." kata Anna sambil berlalu pergi.

"A.. Anna." muka Yoh menjadi sedikit merah.

"Aaaaah.... Beruntung sekali Ren bisa dirawat oleh Maiden yang manis!" Horo Horo menjadi uring-uringan.

"Hhhh... Aku juga ingin..." sahut Ryu sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Oi oi oi. Kenapa kalian berdua jadi lesu begini?" ujar Chocolove.

"Hahaha. Biarkan saja mereka." sahut Yoh sambil tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak melihat Faust. Dimana dia?" tanya Ryu begitu sadar Faust tidak di sini.

"Mungkin sedang tidur. Furyoku nya pasti terkuras habis saat menolong Ren tadi." sahut Horo Horo.

"Benar juga.", sahut Ryu lagi.

* * *

Di kamar, Jeanne yang terus menjaga Ren merasa sangat letih lalu tertidur di atas tangan Ren. Tak lama kemudian, Ren tersadar dan bergumam pelan. "Dimana aku?" Dilihatnya sekeliling dan tersadar bahwa ia telah berada di kamar penginapan. Sampai akhirnya, matanya tertuju pada sesosok gadis mungil yang tertidur di atas lengannya.

"Maiden.." gumamnya pelan. "Apa dia terus menjagaku?"

"Ya tuan muda. Nona Maiden terus - terusan menjaga tuan muda." sahut Bason. "Dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan tuan muda."

Ren kembali menatap Jeanne yang tertidur pulas. "Terima kasih, Maiden." kata Ren pelan sambil mengelus rambut Jeanne yang lembut dan tersenyum lembut.

* * *

"Ren sudah sadar." ujar Yoh tiba - tiba.

"Apa maksudmu, tuan?" tanya Ryu.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tambah Lyserg.

"Mmmm.. Bagaimana ya? Aku hanya merasa seperti itu." jawab Yoh sambil tertawa.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita ke kamarnya! Akan kuhajar dia karena telah membuatku cemas!" ujar Horo Horo semangat.

Merekapun beranjak pergi ke arah kamar Ren.

* * *

Merasa ada yang membelai rambutnya. Jeanne terbangun dari tidurnya. "Ngh.." Ren langsung melepaskan tangannya dari gadis itu. Mukanya menjadi sedikit merah.

"Ren!" sentak Jeanne terkejut.

Saat Ren ingin berkata sesuatu, tiba-tiba Jeanne memeluk tubuh Ren.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Aku sangat bahagia." kata Jeanne sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Kamu..! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ren menjadi panik. Mukanya kembali berubah merah.

"Ooi Ren! Ku dengar kau sudah sa---... UWOOOO!!! APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN??!!" teriak Horo Horo saat melihat Jeanne memeluk Ren. Ryu langsung terpaku melihat kedua orang itu.

"Dulu Milly Chan... Sekarang Maiden..." ujarnya dengan nada melas.

"Oi oi Ryu.." ujar Tokageroh.

"Apa yang kau lihat dasar bodoh!" bentak Ren untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Jeanne melepaskan pelukannya.

"Waah.. Aku mengganggu kalian ya?" ujar Yoh santai.

"YOH!!!" muka Ren kembali memerah. Jeanne hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Ren dan yang lainnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Ren? Sudah baikan?" tanya Faust yang baru saja masuk ke kamar Ren.

"Tentu saja sudah baikan. Ren kan dirawat oleh Maiden dengan penuh cinta." goda Horo Horo sambil tertawa lepas.

"HORO HORO!! KUBUNUH KAU!" Ren mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Sedangkan Horo Horo masih terus menggodanya.

"Kalau lihat keadaannya, sepertinya Ren sudah tidak apa - apa." ujar Faust pada Yoh.

"Tentu saja. Ren itu kan kuat." jawab Yoh sambil tertawa.

"Apa tidak kita hentikan mereka berdua, tuan Yoh?" tanya Ryu

"Tak apa. Itu artinya mereka akrab kan?" tanya Yoh santai.

"Tuan benar." balas Ryu sambil tersenyum.

"Kau itu sudah membuat kami khawatir, dasar bodoh!" ujar Horo Horo.

"Aku tahu itu." jawab Ren pelan.

"Ren..", ujar Jeanne pelan.

"Karenanya... Maaf.. Dan.. Terima kasih." muka Ren kembali memerah.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Mukamu kembali memerah!!" kata Horo Horo sambil tertawa kencang.

"Hahahaha... Sudahlah Horo Horo. Kasian Ren loh kau isengin terus." pinta Yoh.

"Hei Ren, hanya begitu saja ucapan terima kasihmu?" sela Chocolove. "Kau kan belum mengucapkan terima kasih pada Maiden secara pribadi!" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Jeanne.

"Apa??!" Ren semakin dibuat bingung oleh ulah jahil mereka.

"Aaah benar juga. Aku setuju padamu Chocolove." sambung Yoh datar.

"Kaliaaaan...... Aku akan benar-benar menghajar kalian", ujar Ren lagi.

"Ayolah Ren. Kau kan cuma tinggal bilang 'Terima kasih Maiden sayang~" lanjut Chocolove, diikuti tawa Horo Horo yang kencang.

"Tak apa-apa kan? Nona Jeanne sudah setia menjagamu. Tak ada salahnya kau mengucapkan terima kasih secara pribada pada nona Jeanne." tambah Lyserg sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba semuanya terdiam. Menunggu Ren untuk bicara. Jeanne hanya menatap Ren sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Maiden." ucap Ren pelan.

"Kau tidak perlu mengucapkan terima kasih. Akulah yang seharusnya mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau telah mempertaruhkan nyawamu demi melindungiku. Terima kasih ya, Ren." kata Jeanne lembut sambil tersenyum.

Ren memandang Jeanne dan membalas senyumnya. Sedangkan Horo Horo dan Chocolove masih tetap setia menggoda Ren.

"Ini benar - benar pagi yang menyenangkan ya." ujar Yoh sambil menatap lepas keluar jendela. Melihat matahari yang bersinar hangat, sehangat persahabatan mereka saat ini.

-fin-

Maaf ya kalau endingnya aneh.

m(_ _)m

Dan mohon Review nya.

:D


End file.
